Being Apart
by mozamore
Summary: Aku. Kamu. Kita. dan Mereka. "Mengapa kita harus meninggalkan mereka?" "Mengapa kita harus meninggalkan EXO dan EXO L?" Setidaknya, itu pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di benak Luhan /Kris, Luhan, EXO, (ONE SHOOT)


**BEING APART**

 **KRIS, LUHAN, EXO**

 **T**

 **Warning: Typos, Absurds**

.

.

.

.

 ** _enjoy_**

Suara langkah kaki Luhan terdengar cukup jelas malam itu. Suasana Bandara saat ini tidak begitu ramai, dalam hati Luhan bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Ditengah situasi saat ini, jauh lebih baik jika Luhan tidak sering terlihat mondar mandir diluar. Awak Media pasti akan mengerubuninnya dan menerkamnnya dengan bergudang gudang pertanyaan.

Semenjak keputusannya untuk Hengkang dari Boyband ternama EXO, serta harus berhadapan dengan salah satu Agensi Raksasa di Korea, tentu Luhan menjadi orang yang paling diburu media saat ini. Pengacara dan orang tuanya sudah menegaskan untuk tetap diam karena mereka tidak ingin sepatah kata apapun yang Luhan ucapkan akan memperumit keadaan.

alhasil, dimalam hari seperti ini pun, Luhan tetap setia mengenakan topi dan masker, berjalan sendirian di Bandara Internasional Beijing.

 _lalu, untuk apa ia kemari?_

Selain tujuan penerbangannya ke New York, Luhan mempunyai alasan lain untuk melakukan tindakan _nekat_ ini. Ia ingin bertemu seseoang yang sudah menunggunya di VIP Lounge Bandara sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Ia ingin bertemu mantan rekan satu tim nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak begitu sulit untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Postur tinggi nya dengan rambut berwarna blonde yang mencuat dari snapback berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, sudah cukup membuat Luhan mengenali sosok itu. Tanpa ragu Luhan menghampiri si pria berpostur tinggi tersebut dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hey Kris." Sapa Luhan lalu mendudukan dirinya tak jauh disamping Kris. Kris yang tadinya sibuk dengan headset yang tersemat di kedua telinganya, sontak menoleh kearah suara.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ge" sahut Kris sambil melepaskan headsetnya dan memasukannya kembali ke saku celana.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Kris berbasa basi, Luhan hanya mendengus dan menendang pelan kaki Kris. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu. Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau menghilang begitu saja ditengah proses gugatanmu. LINE ku pun tak kau baca. lalu tiba tiba setelah berita kemarin, kau dengan seenak nya mengajakku bertemu disini." Luhan menyembur Kris speerti biasanya sementara lelaki jangkung itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ini bunuh diri Kris. seharusnya kau mencari tempat yang lebih private untuk bertemu. Bukannya di Bandara seperti ini." Lanjut Luhan, intonasinya memelan sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya. memastikan tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

" _Its undercontrol_. kau bisa membuka maskermu" Sahut Kris enteng. Meskipun enggan, Luhan akhirnya setuju juga.

Hening beberapa menit. Sudah beberapa bulan Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Kris dan orang itu tampak seperti ditelan bumi. seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu sekarang ini dengan antusias bukan? dengan bercerita banyak hal? namun melihat situasi sekarang ini yang semakin rumit, ditambah beban pikiran Luhan serta perasaannya yang masih belum tenang, tampaknya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan.

Kris akhirnya memecah keheningan mereka dengan bersuara lebih dahulu.

"jadi…. Kau juga memutuskan untuk pergi." Tanya Kris lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Aku tak punya pilihan." Jawab Luhan sendu.

"Tak apa. Mereka tetap mencintaimu." Ada senyum kecil yang tertarik dari sudut bibir Kris. Luhan bisa melihat kejanggalan dari senyum Kris dan sorot matanya. kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan terdengar seperti sarkasme untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan tau, banyak EXO L yang berbalik menyerang Kris ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari EXO. Jadi, merupakan sesuatu hal yang wajar jika pria jangkung itu merasa sedkit iri pada _gege_ nya.

Kenapa… ia juga tidak bisa dicintai seperti Luhan?

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke lapangan udara yang berbatas kaca di ruang tunggu VIP. Diluar, langit tampak gelap dengan jejeran Pesawat yang tengah siap lepas landas.

"So.. apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Kris?" Tanya Luhan, masih menatap ke luar jendela. Enggan untuk sekedar memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Kris. Karena mungkin dengan cara ini,ia berharap—meskipun sedikit—itu bisa membantu ke gundahan hatinya.

Kris menghirup nafasnya panjang panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya seraya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi. "pergi. melanjutkan hidupku. melanjutkan karirku."

Ia lalu menoleh kearah Luhan lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang terlihat seperti bentuk penguatan untuk diri sendiri "mencoba sesuatu hal yang baru dan menjadi yang lebih baik lagi."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Luhan reflek menoleh kearah Kris saat pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Yah.. tentu saja meneruskan karir musikku."

"Apa Sehun akan baik baik saja?"

Dahi Luhan sontak berkerut bingung, pria bermata rusa itu melihat Kris dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, ia mengerti maksud Kris, hanya saja tidak habis pikir bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu.

" _oh come on."_ Kris terkekeh pelan begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan

" _Don't gimme that look_. Kita semua tahu hubunganmu dan Sehun."

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menutup nutupi hal itu, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengedikkan kepalanya "He'll be fine. Aku.. sudah berbicara padanya lebih dulu soal ini."

Kris mengangguk angguk mengerti. Lagi lagi hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. si paling jangkung bahkan kembali memainkan ponselnya untuk mengurangi situasi yang tiba tiba canggung seperti ini.

"Ini akan menjadi masa masa yang berat bagi Tao, kau tau." Celetuk Luhan. Jemari Kris yang tadinya bergerak gerak diatas ponsel kini terhenti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenangan masa lalu masuk tanpa permisi ke kedalam benaknya dan seolah menohok hati Kris. Ia rindu saat itu. Tapi sekarang, sosok yang ada dalam kenangannya kini menjadi orang yang paling membenci dirinya.

"Masih ada Hyungnya yang lain yang akan menjaganya. Ia harus menjadi pria yang kuat." Sahut Kris sedatar mungkin, namun Luhan bisa menangkap Nada lain dari kalimat Kris barusan. Sebuah nada yang sarat akan rindu dan kekhawatiran.

Luhan mendengus.

"Kau lah yang paling dekat dengannya, lalu kau meninggalkan dia. Setelah kau tidak ada, Aku menjadi orang nomor satu yang ia cari jika membutuh kan apa apa. Dan sekarang.. aku juga meninggalkannya" Suara Luhan tiba tiba melunak, pria paling tua itu tertunduk dengan mata menerawang.

"Kita Meninggalkan mereka" ucapnya.

" _Meninggalkan EXO dan EXO L"_

Kris menatap Luhan dengan seksama.

"Kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka, Lu-ge" sahut Kris dengan senyum tegar terbaiknya. Luhan mendongak dan melihat sorot mata kris lurus lurus. mencari tahu apa maksud Kris barusan.

"Kita hanya.. terpisah" lanjut Kris kemudian, dan senyum pria itu memudar

Baik Luhan dan kris masih diam, terhanyut dalam tatapan masing masing. Dalam sorot mata Luhan, Kris bisa melihat rekam kenangan mereka dulu, bagaimana mereka berdua dengan sepuluh orang yang lain, tengah kelelahan diruang latihan. Dalam mata Luhan, Kris bisa melihat bagaimana kekhawatiran 6 orang yang lain ketika EXO M mengalami musibah dijalan.

Dari Mata Luhan, Kris bisa melihat kepedulian.

Sementara Luhan, dalam sorot mata Kris, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tawa dan keceriaan mereka saat keduanya dengan 10 orang yang lain tengah bermain di pantai saat musim dingin. Dalam Sorot Mata Kris, Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana teman teman nya yang lain menghibur keduanya saat merindukan China.

Dari Mata Kris, Luhan bisa melihat kebahagiaan.

Mereka berdua, di detik ini, bisa melihat dan merasakan memori yang dialami keduanya. Tanpa suara, tanpa kata, dan dalam keheningan, kenangan itu seolah berbicara lebih jelas. Rasa Sesak tanpa sebab, sudah menguasai hati Kris dan Luhan. Sebuah perasaan yang tiba tiba membuat mereka seperti orang asing seketika.

Kris dan Luhan tidak pernah berbicara secara gamblang apa alasan mereka untuk memutuskan pergi dari EXO. Keduanya memiliki alasan sendiri dan pendapat masing masing. Tapi satu hal yang sama sama mereka rasakan sekarang, adalah kerinduan.

Sejatinya, mereka tidak perduli apa yang orang lain diluar sana pikirkan tentang mereka. Yang mereka perdulikan adalah apa yang mereka bersepuluh pikirkan. Katakanlah Kris pengecut, karena tidak berpamitan secara seharusnya kepada EXO. Tapi jika saja mereka tahu… jika saja mereka mengerti.. bahwa Kris hanya tidak sanggup mengatakannya, mungkin.. ia tidak akan menjadi _public enemy_ seperti sekarang ini.

namun, ini situasi yang sudah terjadi, dan semuanya semakin rumit dengan persidangan yang harus mereka lewati. Tak ada pilihan lain selain terus melangkah setegar mungkin, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Suara informasi penerbangan menyadarkan mereka, Kris dan Luhan kembali memalingkan wajah keduanya.

Mereka mendengar baik baik informasi penerbangan menuju Los Angeles tersebut. Panggilan itu untuk Kris. Pesawatnya telah tiba. Itu artinya hanya sampai disini perjumpaan mereka berdua

Kris membereskan barang barangnya. Memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas, mengecek ulang Tiket, Paspor dan Visanya. Setelah Kris rasa ia sudah siap, pria tinggi itu kembali melihat Luhan dan berbicara

"Mungkin setelah ini, banyak hal akan berubah. ditambah dengan kesibukan kita masing masing, status dengan SM dan sebagainya. Tidak akan semudah dulu untuk bisa sekedar bertemu. Tapi mungkin bedanya, Kau masih memiliki kesempatan itu. kesempatan untuk menjaga hubungan baik dengan yang lainnya."

Luhan mendengar kalimat Kris baik baik, ia bahkan tidak berkata apapun meski pria dihadapannya kini sedang terdiam. Tampak menyusun kembali kalimat yang ingin ia katakan.

"Jika aku boleh meminta tolong padamu satu hal.. jika nanti kau bertemu dengan mereka. Jika nanti situasi nya tidak serumit sekrang.. tolong katakan pada mereka…."

"… _ **.Aku meminta maaf."**_ tutup Kris dengan nada tulus.

" _I gotta go Lu ge."_ Lanjut pria itu sambil menepuk bahu Luhan dan berdiri. Ia hanya tidak bisa berlama lama dalam atmosfer seperti ini. Itu sama saja membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Luhan ikut berdiri dan kemudian memeluk Dongsaeng-nya yang lebih tinggi itu, sebuah pelukan erat yang hangat. Tubuh kecil Luhan disambut oleh Kris dalam dekapannya"Terima kasih. Good luck for you. Tuhan menjagamu."

"Jaga dirimu Kris. sampai jumpa." kata Luhan, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Kris dan Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, Sementara si tinggi membenarkan posisi ranselnya. kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum terakhirnya sebelum ia benar benar beranjak pergi dari sana

"See you when I see you." ujarnya, lalu tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi, Kris berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Luhan masih bergeming, pria itu hanya melihat punggun Kris yang menjauh. Punggung mantan rekannya yang sekarang memutuskan untuk pergi dan meraih cita citanya yang lain.

Luhan sadar, setelah ini, semua akan berubah. Semua tidak akan sama lagi. Entah kapan mereka berdua bisa bertemu kembali, sebagai teman lama. Entah kapan keduanya bisa bertemu dengan teman mereka yang lain. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama untuk mereka semua. 5 tahun? 10 tahun? atau selamanya

Tapi yang ia tau, ini adalah yang terbaik.

 _Kris dan Luhan, tetap bersama mereka._

 _hanya saja, dalam jarak dan status yang berbeda._

 _karena menjadi teman, tak harus selamanya terus bersama kan?_

 **-END-**

 **a/n:**

 **hehehehheheh. Ini sebenrnya terinspirasi dari sebuah foto yang aku liat udah dari kapan tau. tp baru sempet bikin ini. anyway ini One shoot pertamaQ jadi maap kalo ambyar.**

 **tenang aja untuk FF yang lain bakal aku terusin kok. huhuhu, i know, udah bedebu bgt kan ya ceritanya. ini hanya sekedar fresh air aja sih, supaya makin semangat buat lanjut cerita yg lain.**

 **and btw, aku udah ada kaun wattpad loh! HOHOHO.**

 **semua cerita disini bakal aku pindahin kesana, jadi nanti akan update di dua tempat. bisa jdi di wattpad duluan, atau di FFN duluan. Bisa jd juga nanti ada cerita baru yg cuma di up di wattpad. wkwk.**

 **jadi.. jan lupa follow dan vote Akyuh di wattpad: Mojamoy ya!**

 **gomawo babykuhh**

 **-Moza:***


End file.
